


Blue

by AriaSunshine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaSunshine/pseuds/AriaSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a poem I wrote in high school when provided the prompt "Blue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue, feeling oh so blue  
A fight broke out  
Shouts heard throughout  
Someone cried out  
And thrashed all about  
Feeling oh so blue

Blue, surrounded by deep, deep blue  
One in despair did quake  
Then jumped into the lake  
Never to wake  
Or feel that ache  
Surrounded by deep, deep blue

Blue, skin is nothing but blue  
Blue feels so cold,  
Like water mold.  
With sorrows untold  
Taking hold  
All that there is- is blue


End file.
